This invention relates to a process for complete or partial combustion of carbon-containing fuel with an oxygen-containing gas in a reactor under high pressures and temperatures in which the gas formed is removed at the top of the reactor and slag at the bottom of the reactor. The invention also relates to a reactor for use in the process.
Since carbon-containing fuel is usually of mineral origin, it invariably also contains, in addition to carbon and hydrogen, a certain quantity of inorganic, incombustible material often referred to by the term "ash" which is separated during the complete or partial combustion of mineral fuel. The residual ash collects as a molten slag and iron in the hearth of the reactor from which it is discharged (commonly known as slag-tapping) downward through a slag tap outlet or orifice in the hearth into a water bath.
Sometimes the molten slag and iron solidifies within the slag tap orifice thus causing a blockage of the orifice which prevents a satisfactory slag tapping operation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this problem.
Applicants are not aware of any prior art which, in their judgment as persons skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of requisite art, the following art is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,864; 4,033,730 and 3,881,885.